


on the horizon

by ayahaha



Category: godsverse
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayahaha/pseuds/ayahaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he rose with the sun and she rested with the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the horizon

he was the morning, and she was the night sky.

he rose with the sun and she rested with the moon.

their paths were never meant to cross, but they found each other during the day. in the sunlight, hazy feelings, and pink hues of the sky, they found comfort in each other.

they could pretend they were anything - everything. they could be lovers. they could hold each other and find peace until time came calling, and the cycle would repeat.

however, their love never lasted long.

her eyes twinkled with stars, but the subtle shine was still all too radiant for him. blinded by his warm smile, she found herself waiting for the next time they would meet.

with each day passing, days grew shorter and shorter while the nights became longer.

at night - she could pretend they were everything. she could pretend they meant something. in her sleep, she dreamt of love and happier days.

but she'd always wake up feeling empty.

 


End file.
